falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fort Strong
(armory) (sublevel) }} Fort Strong is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The island that Fort Strong sits on was originally used as a gun battery during the Revolutionary War. The fort itself was established during the Civil War. After being abandoned for almost a century, the fort was then quietly reoccupied in the 2050s by the US military for use as a top-secret weapons research facility, with the interior being renovated and a new basement research level constructed. Live-fire testing of weapons began at the facility in the 2070s.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 348 - "Fort Strong is an old military base. The island it sits on was used as a gun battery as far back as the Revolutionary War, and the fort itself dates to the Civil War. It had been abandoned for almost a century when the military quietly reoccupied it in the 2050s for use as a top-secret weapons research facility. The fort's exterior and outbuildings were left intact, but its interior was retrofitted and a basement level was dug to house the new laboratories and a sizeable armory. Live weapons testing began on the island in the early 2070s, with the fort's long-abandoned outbuildings used as targets. Among other weapons, the Fat Man and its Mini Nukes were invented here and first tested on the artillery range. But in October 2077, the island was hastily sealed up and its scientists evacuated." It would eventually be tasked with the development and testing of the Fat Man and T-51 power armor for use against China. There appeared to be difficulties regarding the development of the Fat Man launching mechanism but ultimately it was perfected just before the start of the Great War. When the base's new CO, General Brock, took command of the facility, he leveled the barracks just outside the fort and constructed a mock town instead. This was used as training ground for the developed weapons, hence the destroyed buildings. The island was hastily sealed up and the scientists evacuated in October 2077, but a sizable weapons and ammo cache of mini nukes were left, most of which survived the Great War, and which the Brotherhood of Steel seeks to obtain to gain an upper hand in its fight against the Institute in 2287. Layout From the north end of the bridge leading to fort there is a security checkpoint on the eastern side containing leveled power armor and an ammunition box in the south east corner. After crossing the bridge there is a collapsed building directly ahead, which was previously sealed off by a fence, there is a radioactive barrel inside, but nothing of note. Continuing along the road leads to the main complex where three super mutants can be found patrolling. If the quest Show No Mercy is active, there will also be a super mutant behemoth present. The road forks to the left here, with a cemetery immediately east of the building on the north side of the road. Two teal vases and a toy car can be found here, whilst wild tato blossoms and wild corn can be found by entrance and in the buildings on either side of the road. The buildings themselves each hold a radioactive barrel, desks and filing cabinets and several junk items can be found scattered around. Behind the eastern-most building is partially collapsed wooden dock with a sandbag wall built upon it. Turning south at the bend leads to another fork in the road, turning east leads one to the pier which has a caps stash behind the wooden crate on the northern corner. The west road loops back to the entrance. Heading directly south leads to the path up to the armory. At the top of the path leading to the armory, turning to the east before the building there are two stairwells. The nearest stairwell leads up the flag pole where three more vases and a wild tato blossom can be found. The stairs furthest away lead up to cannons, where five cannonballs can be found. If one passes the building and goes to the south side of the building there are several more cannons and another small pile of cannonballs to the side of the central cannon. in the crevice of the northern wall there is another ammunition box. Notable loot * Power armor frame - In the small guardhouse before the bridge to Fort Strong. The frame will have leveled components all the way up to X-01 models. * Ten cannonballs - Just to the left of the building (when facing the door) there are two cannons. There are five cannonballs right near them. There are three additional cannons on the right side of the fort, with five more cannonballs. * Charge card - In an opened dumpster in the ruined house nearest (middle of the three) to the bridge. The dumpster is somewhat hidden behind a broken wall behind a leaned over shelf with nothing on it. Notes * The super mutant behemoth may not appear if the fort is approached prior to Show No Mercy. * If Fort Strong is taken before doing Show No Mercy, the super mutants respawn and all items as well upon starting the quest. * Despite Maxson saying the Brotherhood would occupy the Fort, after the quest there are no Brotherhood NPCs anywhere near the location. Appearances Fort Strong only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Fort Strong is on the site of real life Deer Island, off the end of the Winthrop peninsula (portrayed as Nordhagen Beach in the game). Fort Strong is a real (former) military fort, which is located east of Spectacle Island, on Long Island. Fort Strong defended Boston from 1899 until 1947. Gallery US COM Who Goes There Fort Strong.jpg|U.S. Covert Operations Manual and Fort Strong key Private_Murnahan_Holotape.png|Private Murnahan's holotape Fo4 Fort Strong paframe.png|The boxed building has a power armor frame inside FortStrong-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance sign FortStrong-Bear-Fallout4.jpg|Teddy bear drinking rum FO4 Fort Strong caps stash.png|Caps stash at the end of the pier Fort Strong dumpster with charge card.jpg|Charge card inside the dumpster Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:Fort Strong es:Fort Strong pt:Forte Strong ru:Форт-Стронг uk:Форт-Стронг zh:史特朗堡